Two months in Wyoming
by sunshine and tears
Summary: It would be a dream, she thought, to be able to jump into the lake and go for a swim… if she fucking knew how! Rated T for swearing. Platonic Joellie!


**A/N- Disclaimer: PLATONIC JOELLIE!**

 **HELLO! This is my first ever The last of us fic. I recently finished playing the game and omg! The feels! Literally so obsessed with Joel and Ellie. I've had this idea constantly running through my head over the past couple of weeks and I really wanted to write it out. This takes place a couple of months after they arrive back in Jackson. Hope you enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to Naughty Dog.**

Hot, sticky Wyoming. Summers here were a harsh contrast to the cold Bostonian sun Ellie grew to hate her whole life. It would be a dream, she thought, to be able to jump into the lake and go for a swim… if she fucking knew how!

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Joel when he called out to her, "Ellie? Ellie!"

"Huh, oh, yeah what?" She responded, coming out of her daze.

"Are you even listenin' to me?" Joel stopped and looked over at her. Seeing her distracted, he continued, "What's going on up there kiddo? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… good, it's just really damn hot right now," she sighed, fanning herself for emphasis with her hand.

"Well you ain't wrong there," Joel paused, wiping his brow across his clothed forearm. He took a swig from his water canteen. And then held it out to Ellie who took it gratefully and gulped down a few mouthfuls before handing it back.

"If I had known it was going to be this hot, I would never have agreed to coming out with you," she finished with a slight laugh, smiling across at him.

"You and me both kiddo. Tommy's got some twisted head on if he thinks we're gunna be out here hunting for fucking rabbits every few weeks, damn heats near killin' us."

Ellie just nodded her head and looked at him expectantly.

Joel raised a brow, nodding his head slightly, "what's that look for, huh?"

"Can we just, I don't know, head back now… please? I'm so exhausted and we're almost out of water and every damn animal in this forest has left the area!" She raised her voice at the end of her sentence, whilst simultaneously throwing her arms up in a dramatic gesture.

"Come on now, my company ain't that bad." Joel said.

"No, you're right, it's much worse," rolling her eyes Ellie pushed off of the tree she had been leaning back on and began to head back in the direction they came from. Joel just smirked at her and then gestured forwards, his arms raised in the direction she was now headed in.

…

The next morning as Joel cleaned up after their small breakfast, Ellie headed towards her room. As she approached her door, she noticed something laid out on her bed. She tentatively picked up the clothing trying to decipher the meaning behind it.

Joel, having followed her up, leaned against the door frame, arms folded, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder, "We're going swimmin' today."

Startled, Ellie turned, "Knock much!" Eyes widening, she continued, "Swimming?"

"It's bout time I followed up on that promise of mine. I ain't some naïve old man, much to your disappointment I'm sure. But I was young once too, and hot summers meant swimming in the lake. So, two birds with one stone and all that bullshit. We're goin' swimmin'." Joel finished with an air of finality.

Brow furrowed, Ellie just stared at him. "It's dangerous. What if we get ambushed? Or… or worse?"

"It's dangerous treckin' half of the damn united states, a mile outside the walls ain't gunna do shit. It's the same as our patrols and hunts. Now come on, get dressed and meet me downstairs." Joel finished as he stepped out of Ellies room and down the stairs.

"This is bullshit! Just so you know!" Ellie yelled after him.

"I ain't messin' around Ellie, this here is gunna be the fine line between life and death princess!" Joel yelled up to her.

As she stared at her outfit, a pair of Joel's shorts and a tank top, there was trepidation in her slow movements.

Mumbling encouragements, she slowly began to change, "Swimming," voice growing with confidence, "I've got this."

She could hear Joel moving around downstairs, banging and cursing to himself as he finished up some chores and packed their bags.

…

As they walked towards the lake, Joel could sense the tension radiating from Ellie.

"Hey," Joel called out softly, catching her attention, "don't be nervous, I'll be there the whole time."

"Hmm, I know," Ellie nodded back, smiling lightly, both reassurance for him and herself.

Mulling it over in her head, after her last water encounter, she wasn't feeling all that keen to jump into a lake anymore, a drastic 180 on yesterday's train of thought.

No matter what monsters they'd faced together, she was still human, still a teenager. Adrenalin made you do some crazy things and right now they weren't running from the danger, they were strolling towards it.

Maybe she was being slightly dramatic but she really couldn't help it. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she was thrilled to finally learn to swim, and he was right! This really was the fine line between life and death, something she was all too familiar with, but she couldn't shake her nerves.

But they'd faced far worse than swimming.

…

Holding her by the shoulders, Joel gently pulled Ellie down onto her back, he could feel the stiffness in her body slowly dissipate as she lay horizontally, arms splayed out, her auburn, now turned black pony brushing against his forearm.

"How you feelin' kiddo?"

"Good… you know what? This isn't that bad."

Joel snickered, "I've heard that one before."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Ellie floating on her back, Joel holding her gently, talking about the shape of the clouds. It really was okay Ellie thought.

Eventually, Joel slowly let go and swam a few feet away from her, keeping her distracted as they continued their conversation. Ellie cracked some joke which he smiled at, not really paying attention. His chest swelled with pride at her carefree attitude, something he rarely got to witness since they arrived back in Jackson.

"Joel? Joel!" Ellie panicked at not having him respond to something she had said and started to flail her arms making a ruckus. Joel sprang forward and grabbed her, pulling her upright and holding her close against his chest. Ellie gave a few coughs, before glaring up at him.

"What the fuck Joel? I thought you were holding me!"

"I was," Joel stated matter- of- factly, "but you did it didn't you?" His voice low and full of admiration.

"I fucking guess… but you… argh yeah okay, I did it," she replied with a sigh of defeat, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Just try not to panic too much, okay? You'll sink like a damn stone."

She hit him lightly on his shoulder, finally giving him a wry grin before pulling away slightly ready to carry on. They continued with their lesson for a good few hours, Joel teaching Ellie new manoeuvres and taking breaks every so often.

…

The sky gradually turned to a soft pink, the setting sun a sure reminder that it was time to head back.

As they made their way towards the settlement they fell into a comfortable silence, the sounds of the settling forest around them, the soft rush of the river far off in the distance indicating home.

Ellie looked over at Joel, inspecting his stupid plaid shirt which was wet in places, "Thanks for today Joel, I had fun," Ellie said, her voice playful, "despite not really wanting to do it in the first place."

He looked over at her and gave her a soft smile, "No problem, baby girl."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope that I did justice to the characters. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!**

 **-Sunshine and Tears.**


End file.
